SuperHuman
by hsmfan1351
Summary: How can everything change in one day? How can you fall in love... But not remember who they are' - Troy Bolton. 'If you could go back in time, what would you change' - Ms. Darbus 'Everything' - Gabriella
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The High School Musical Franchise. This Content Below Is Strictly Used for Entertainment, And In No Way Am I Making Any Profit From Writing This :) I Do Not Own Any Of The Songs Featured In This Fanfic :)**

**Summary:**How can everything change in one day? How can you fall in love... But not remember who they are' - Troy Bolton. 'If you could go back in time, what would you change' - Ms. Darbus 'Everything' - Gabriella

**Rated M:** Strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence and strong coarse language.

**Author's note: **This is the prologue, kind of inspired by Romeo and Juliet, start with the end. I hope you like this little snippet kind of thing :) Don't worry the next chapter is longer, I just didn't want a long chapter for the prologue. Just informing you before you say 'Great she's another one who writes short chapters'

* * *

"One last photo!" The photographer called and the whole group smiled at the camera.

Troy Bolton jumped off the platform where the photo's were being taken and walked away from everyone grinning, once he was a fair distance away he looked back and watched everyone.

His twin brother Zac was dribbling a basketball with his friends Chad and Jason, they were all jumping at each other ignoring their big long East High gowns, that were kind of getting in their way. Close to the three was Sharpay and Zeke cuddling, Sharpay's gown was slightly open and you could just see her completely pink outfit. Zeke had his arms wrapped around her while he was talking to Ryan, since he took of his graduation cap, had recently put on another hat.

Taylor was sat on the grass, chatting to Kelsi about the boys playing basketball, or they were just checking them out, all in their East High gowns as well. As Troy turned to the last person he saw, it was Gabriella. Her hair was down and natural, how he liked it, he smiled at the thought of her. She looked beautiful.

As if she knew he was looking at her, Gabriella turned her head and looked straight at Troy. She grinned at him and made her way through the people to get to where he was. Troy was smiling as well, she was moving past people her hair moving about with her making Troy smile at the sight.

As Gabriella finally got close to him she reached out to take hold of his hand.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Gabriella looked back at all of the people and turned her attention back to Troy "Do you wanna go... Somewhere?... That's not here, mom said we are supposed to be going back home and seeing some family for a mini party in the back yard. But i think me and you could do something better with our time... Before all this is over and college starts and... Just you and me"

Troy gripped her hand properly and started walking away from the people with her "Yeah... Uh... Maybe we could talk. About what's happened this year, I still think we kind of need to...Settle things between us. I know everything is settled, we just haven't had a conversation about it without getting interrupted, or getting distracted, we can turn our cells off"

Gabriella nodded and let Troy take her away, about to go back a year full of memories...

* * *

_Lucy xoxo_


	2. An Average Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The High School Musical Franchise. This Content Below Is Strictly Used for Entertainment, And In No Way Am I Making Any Profit From Writing This :) I Do Not Own Any Of The Songs Featured In This Fanfic :)**

**Summary: **How can everything change in one day? How can you fall in love... But not remember who they are' - Troy Bolton. 'If you could go back in time, what would you change' - Ms. Darbus 'Everything' - Gabriella

**Rated M:** Strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence and strong coarse language.

**Song(s) in this chapter: **Basshunter - All I ever wanted

**Author's note:** I've had a really bad year, and recently I found myself reading stories on here and it made me want to start writig again. This is the first chapter of the start of the story, the other chapter is a prologue, like in Romeo and Juliet where it starts with the end.I'm not completely sure on whether I have a good storyline, but I got inspired and I've written a plan for the whole story. I hope people like it, I'm not overly fussed with reviews and stuff, as long as one person out there likes this and is willing to read it then I'll write it.

* * *

_. X~The only guys worth loving are the ones that will take time just to be with you~X ._

* * *

Troy Bolton rolled over on the bed on a Saturday morning. He wasn't in his own bed, he wasn't in some girls bed who he had just had sex with last night. No, he was in his best friends bed, Gabriella Montez. Both were facing away from each other, but Troy could feel the tickling sensation of her hair on his back. Gabriella had slept in her silk sleepwear, while Troy opted on wearing his boxers after complaining about the heat. The two were completely comfortable with each other, and after a few pranks of catching each other naked, sleeping in his underwear didn't phase either of them.

"Troy... I think we need to get up now" Gabriella said with her eyes still closed.

Troy rolled over again and cuddled into her "Yeah... up. What time is it?" He asked as his head moved into her black curls, smelling her strawberry and cream smelling hair.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes to face the blue alarm clock on her bedside table "9:30. Ugh do you want to just go back to sleep for another hour or two. I can't be bothered" Gabriella suggested and rolled herself so her body was touching Troy's and their faces were merely inches away from one another. Troy sighed and kissed her cheek before sitting up.

"We have to get up. We have to finish our dance project... I told you we should have finished it in school" Troy told her and Gabriella sat up wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Please Troy. Let's sleep more first. I promise I will make you all the food you want, _and _I will even let you beat me on all our video game collections, put together" Gabriella begged never letting go of Troy's toned chest.

Troy looked down at her with one eyebrow raised "You would make me, _any _food?... Hey you can not beat me at anything!"

"Oh please, I am better than you at everything" She bragged, before Troy could reply he heard male voices outside, he stood up, putting his shorts on in the process and moved towards the doors that led to the balcony, and made his way out them. Gabriella sighed and followed him, they both knew who the voices were, voices that Troy would always be partly jealous of, and a voice that sound _exactly _the same as his. Gabriella stood next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaving her head to rest lightly on his chest. As the two looked into the neighbours back yard, they saw the Bolton residence.

"It's really weird how I can be so close to my mum, but not my dad or my brother, I mean they are both guys like me, yet I'm closer to female species." Troy said trying to add a smart remark, however it didn't cover the hurt that laced through his voice. Zac was his twin brother, and while they were identical in looks, their personalities couldn't be further apart. Zac had his friends around the house, most of the people there were on the basketball team.

Gabriella nodded, not looking at him just looking at the people next door, Jack, Zac and Zac's friends "One day you might shock yourself Troy. One day their will be something that you can't talk to me or your mom about, and instead you end up talking to him, and you might just end up liking it"

Troy sighed and looked down at her before leaning in a planting a soft kiss on her hair line "I doubt it, but a part of me hopes so"

Gabriella smiled at him, letting herself out of the embrace and making her way back inside her bedroom calling behind her for Troy "C'mon, we have a big day ahead of us!" Troy grinned and followed her back inside, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Dancing was like walking, you just need to know how and then you can do anything with it. Dancing you can add different steps. Walking you can move your feet in a different pattern. Troy and Gabriella were covered in sweat, their bodies shone with it, but they were oblivious. Both bodies moving in unison, cannon, anyway possible to go with the beat of the music that vibrated through their bodies. Dedication with what they were doing was clearly showing. Pride finally showed as they finished the dance, from start to finish, every step without fail was completed.

"Finally, you know I'm started to get annoyed with this stupid routine, I need to rest" Gabriella grinned and let the music fade away.

Troy wiped sweat that had gathered on his face and fell to the floor in triumph, to say he was tired was a huge understatement. He watched Gabriella's movements, she picked up her water bottle and started to drink from that, then she put the lid back on and walked past Troy. Thinking fast he pulled her down next to him and grabbed her hand stopping her from getting up.

She giggled at his actions "You just can't resist me can you" She stated and he nodded agreeing, grinning at her.

"I know but it is just so hard to resist you, your body, your moves, your voice. You're super hot and I just have to admit defeat, I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez" They both paused, looking at each other, neither could keep a straight face for long as they both burst out laughing.

Troy looked over at Gabriella. Smiling as her head turned and their eyes locked, a simple gesture that was made quite often between the pair. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder.

"For a best friend, sometimes you can be... like a total perv"She told him and then giggled at him.

Troy's mouth shaped into a 'o' which made Gabriella start to laugh even more. He shook his head "Do you know what you just called me?"

Gabriella carried on laughing at him, his face was priceless. Troy pouted and Gabriella stopped looking into his ocean blue eyes and grinning softly at him, his lower lip still holding his pout his place, Troy could tell from the small glint in Gabriella's eyes she wanted nothing more than to carry on laughing.

Watching her face and not wanting her to laugh again he stood up and extended his arm for Gabriella "We gonna go? I don't want you laughing at me anymore"

"Fine we can go. But Troy,_ 'honey'_, I will _always _laugh at you" Gabriella told him while taking his hand, she couldn't help but giggle slightly at him, but stopped straight after it escaped.

* * *

The car stopped, both Troy and Gabriella jumped out and started walking towards Paty's diner. As the two made their way inside they noticed that the place was fairly quiet for a Saturday. There was mainly elderly people and small families inside, many of the elderly couples smiled in Troy and Gabriella's direction when they saw them, a few of them knew the two as regulars.

Troy grinned as he saw there were no line, meaning he could just go up and order, the person serving was a blond, that smiled at Troy which he ignored.

"How may I help you today at Paty's diner?" The blond asked, her voice was familiar and Troy recognized it, it was a girl from school.

"Can we have 2 Grilled Beef and Swiss Sandwiches, and 2 Mr. Pibbs. Take-out" Troy ordered and Gabriella shook her head, annoyed she couldn't order for herself.

The blonde smiled at Troy "Sure that's $23. else?" After asking this she twirled her hair suggestively.

"No thanks" Troy replied to the girl shaking his head, and mentally rolling his eyes _obvious much?_

Reluctantly, the girl smiled one last time before handing him his change and getting the order done. Troy felt his mouth water slightly as he saw his sandwich get put in front of him. He could smell the whole thing in front of him, the warm bread the grilled beef with lettuce on top, it all pressed together perfectly for Troy. Gabriella giggled, the look on his face was priceless, if he opened his mouth anymore she was sure he would have drooled on their food. Seeing that his was in a world of her own she lifted up their food and smiled to the girl.

"Thanks"

The girl glared slightly, making Gabriella frown and listen to her voice, which obviously matched her face, horribly fake "Thank you, we hope to see you again"

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and dragged him out of the place as quickly as possible. He quickly stopped them getting into the car when he noticed her mood.

"Whoa, Gabs! what's up? Why the sudden mood change? It's not that time of month yet" Troy said trying to joke but it obviously didn't help as she frowned and got into the car slamming the door while doing so. She crossed her arms, now she was annoyed at herself for getting so worked up about something so small.

"Sorry" She apologized quickly to him but when he raised his eyebrows questioningly she carried on "Well while you were drooling over the food that girl was really rude" She giggled and opened the bag "That's really pathetic getting annoyed over something like that isn't it?"

Troy nodded his head but stopped halfway through and grinned "Well, maybe... Just maybe, you did it on purpose cause you wanted one of Troy Bolton's famous kisses"

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows "Since when were those sloppy wet kisses famous?"

Smirking without Gabriella noticing, he leaned over and placed a wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek and before he pulled away he licked up the side of her cheek and moved away laughing at the look on her face. Gabriella wiped her cheek and pouted.

"Ewe Troy!-"

"Don't tell me I have cooties Gabriella, if you do I may literally piss myself laughing" Troy warned her seriously.

Gabriella looked up at him "You shouldn't tempt me saying things like that Bolton"

"Whatever you say babe" Troy said and listened to her laughing as he started the car and headed to Gabriella's house.

* * *

Troy pulled into his drive and got out the car. As he went over to Gabriella's side of the car to open the door she had already done so herself and smirked at him when she stepped out of the car, her hair immediately swayed in the wind, only slightly though. The two made their way into the Bolton residence, both Troy and Gabriella knew their way around the house like the dance steps to each choreographed dance they had done in the past. Neither of the two would be surprised if they found Lucille in the kitchen baking, or with Marie - Gabriella's mom - chatting about everything they could. Jack would most likely be in, either watching TV, or outside on the basketball court with Zac or David or on his own. Zac... He could be anywhere.

The two walked in hand in hand, and of course Lucille and Marie were easily spotted in the kitchen, both baking. The smell was familiar to both Troy and Gabriella. 'Mama's cookies'.

_5 year olds Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. Both were tired, thirsty and hungry from running around in the back yard just seconds ago._

_"Mama! We're hungry!" Troy told him mom, trying to be the rebel most other 5 year olds also do. Although Lucille wasn't having any of it, she was going to make sure her children grew up with manners... Speaking of children, where was Zac?_

_"Troy you do not speak to your mom that way, where is Zac?"_

_Annoyed his plan didn't work, Troy frowned and pointed back into the garden "Playing basketball with dad, they always play together! Just because I don't like it as much as them, it isn't fair. Can I, we have some food... please?"_

_Lucille nodded her head, and before she could reach the freshly made cookies, Marie picked them up proudly and showed them to Troy and Gabriella "These are cookies, but not just any cookie, they are special, want some?"_

_Just like Lucille had before, Troy and Gabriella nodded their heads and took as many cookies as they were allowed, and straight away started to eat them as fast as possible. Within 15 minutes the cookies they were given were gone, and they were back begging for more, and wanting to know why they tasted different._

_"Sweetie, it's your mama's special cooking" Marie told both of them, referring to both herself and Lucille._

_Troy's eyebrows furrowed "You mean like... mama's cookies?"_

_Before anyone could reply the little 5 year old Latina spoke "Can we name them that!" As soon as the adults nodded the children ended up distracted, and ended up never knowing what was different._

"Mama's cookies!" Troy and Gabriella called out at the same time, both clearly excited about what was being baked.

Troy's mom shook her head at them two before they could go any farther "No, you can't have them yet they are not done yet come back later and we will let you have some-"

"- and when she says that she doesn't mean, go away for 5 minutes come back and take them all. Firstly they will not be done in 5 minutes and they are not just for you two. So why do you go play some music or whatever else you like doing" Marie cut in, clearing up any confusions that were possible for the two teens to have.

Nodding reluctantly the two went upstairs into Troy's room. It was a typical boy's room, except for the fact that it was clean, which Gabriella would constantly make him thank her for it. There were two guitars in the room currently, but since over the years Troy had got many other musical instruments - Keyboard, drums, more guitars, even a violin that he never used - Jack converted the guest room into Troy's own music room, which Gabriella also uses. His bed was a typical boy blue color, and on the wall opposite his bed there held many photographs throughout his life, including many of himself and Gabriella.

The rest of his room was also fairly typical, a big wardrobe since he had many of clothes, a bed side table with an alarm and a huge snooze button on top so it was easy accessable. A double bed. A desk with a White and Black laptop, along with his books and other stuff used for school.

Gabriella walked in and jumped onto Troy's bed, her back landed onto the bed safely and her legs moved up onto the bed too. Troy walked over to his guitar and picked it up, softly strumming a random melody.

With her eyes now closed Gabriella let her head fall backwards to rest against the headboard of the bed "I love this"

"Love what?" Troy asked her, although he was sure he knew what she was talking about.

Opening her eyes again Gabriella looked him straight in the eye "Just... This... Us... I don't know whatever it is we're doing now I love it" She paused before continuing "and why ask if you knew that's what I meant?"

"It makes a conversation, see, we're talking right now... By the way I want to start a new dance, one that isn't a school project" Troy told her while grinning at his statement before.

Gabriella moved across the bed and patted it for Troy to join her, which he did "What made you decide that?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, silently lifting his left arm to reach over to Gabriella's left shoulder and pulling her over, he made himself comfortable against her, vice versa "Honestly, I don't know... I just like doing it with you"

"I bet you like doing it with me" Gabriella winked and gave him a small smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled "Whatever you say cutie... So yeah anyways that was why. You love being lazy, I love your hair" Troy laughed at the statement he just said, which caused Gabriella to hit him lightly. But then giggled at his comment.

"I'm washing my hair later, can't be bothered right now but it needs to be washed"

Troy shook his head and, almost literally, put his head into her locks of her and whispered in her "No it doesn't"

Before he pulled away Zac knocked and opened the door. He looked like he had been playing basketball for ages, sweat was running down his body, his hair was wet, you could smell the stench from miles away. Also you could tell from glancing at him he was breathing heavily, you could also hear it. He was holding a towel, it was a dry one, which indicated to Troy and Gabriella that he was going for a shower, which he confirmed.

"I'm just going for a shower then the guys are coming back over, you two wanna hang out with us? Later we're going to get some food somewhere too. We're gonna be hanging out in here, all in my room too, most likely anyway. So you in?"

Troy was silent looking at him and spoke with no emotion "We have already eaten today"

"Well, I don't know for sure if we're eating or not, most likely going to just go out, get fresh air and everything" Zac told him, trying to make an effort

Looking at Gabriella he saw she nodded, but as he turned back to face Zac he replied quietly "Call us when if and when you're going out" Zac nodded his head, just like Gabriella had, and quickly left the room leaving Troy and Gabriella alone once again. Gabriella turned to Troy as the door shut, her hand trailed lightly across his arm as she started to speak.

"I love Basshunter"

Giving her a confused look, Gabriella explained before Troy could question her "I'm sorry I know that was completely random" Gabriella let out a small giggle "But I was just thinking of the times that we used to just around in our rooms dancing to him music. Do you remember 'All I ever wanted'?" Recognizing the song she was talking about Troy grinned before starting to sing lines from the bridge.

_I'm so Alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be apart of you  
Think of all the things we could do  
And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life_

Halfway through singing Troy got up, dragging Gabriella with him and started dancing and singing. Both were jumping to the beat, even though there was no actual music it was just Troy's voice, they knew the beat of the song.

As Troy's voice faded out, you could hear the shower on in the background, which caused the two to stop dancing, jumping and singing.

"We could have hung out with them you know, we still can, but I wouldn't mind I like them" Gabriella told Troy, referring to Zac and some of his friends who were on their way.

Gabriella knew that Troy knew she would never mind, she liked them all, always have, but honestly it wasn't her Troy was worried about "It's not that. I like them too, but they are not... My friends, if that makes sense? Like, your my best friend, the only one who gets me, like really really understands me and I don't know any of them as much. So it would be a bit boring, cause I would just sit there and be all quiet... But, you can go hang with them, and you can come get me when your going to get something to eat" Troy explained although he had difficulty actually being able to explain.

"Troy, I would rather spend my time with you" Gabriella giggled before continuing "You're so cute Troy Bolton"

Troy blushed, but tried to ignore his hot cheeks and grabbed Gabriella's hand "Come on Elle, lets go play some music, my room is boring"

"Okay, but I'm using the new guitar" Gabriella claimed while already running towards the room with the instruments. Which left Troy stood there before he could even register running after he. That was until he realized what she said.

"No fair! Cheater!"


	3. Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The High School Musical Franchise. This Content Below Is Strictly Used for Entertainment, And In No Way Am I Making Any Profit From Writing This :) I Do Not Own Any Of The Songs Featured In This Fanfic :)**

**Summary:**How can everything change in one day? How can you fall in love... But not remember who they are' - Troy Bolton. 'If you could go back in time, what would you change' - Ms. Darbus 'Everything' - Gabriella

**Rated M:** Strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence and strong coarse language.

**Song(s) in this chapter: **Flo Rida - Good Feeling  
Usher ft. Will. - OMG (to see the dance Gabriella does, search on youtube 'omg paper dolls' and it should be the first video. Or send me a message and I'll send you the link)

**Author's note: ** I'm back and updating again! i gave my reasons in a authors note in my other story, fourteen to eighteen, but basically, I had my own real life romance that fucked up. At first we ended on good terms, but then he decided to hate me, I still like him as a friend and he knows that. Anyway I guess I forgot about writing when he was occupying my time, and now it's over i found myself re-reading stories from others authors and it made me want to start up again. Today I sat and planned out this whole story, so I shouldn't have any excuse of writers block :)

Hope I still have readers from before, I'll try to update as much as possible. Pre-warning I do have college work, but I doubt that will mean I can't update? By the way Happy new years :-)

_Lucy xoxo_

* * *

_. X~ I may be a twin but I'm one of a kind ~X ._

* * *

The music blasted out the speakers. 7.15AM. Troy was currently situated in Gabriella's Mini Cooper S Convertible on the passengers seat, and with the lovely weather this morning they had Flo Rida - Good Feeling blaring out of the speakers of the car. It was almost the end of September, and most of the teenagers at East High were already fed up with being back. Not Troy and Gabriella, they cherished their time at their High School, because of the big building that everyone seemed to hate they were able to have access to a dance studio and they had recently been allowed to use the new recording studio. Although Ms. Darbus could be quite picky with when she was deciding when they were allowed in there.

They pulled into East High's parking lot, both singing without a care in the world, and students were either surrounding a friends car or were scattered around by the fountain.

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

Most students looked in surprise, that someone would actually be playing music that loud and be looking happy at such an early hour. Just after Gabriella parked the car into a parking space, Troy noticed his brother and their friends making their way over to the car.

Zac waved toward his brother as he saw him step out of the car, his shades blocked his eyes, meaning Zac had no idea how he was feeling this morning "Hey Bro, I didn't see you at all this morning? Were you at Gabriella's? Mom was worried you wouldn't show up for school"

"I was in bed. Ella came and woke me up, if mom was worried she could have called me since she knows I have a cell" Troy's hardened tone came out, it held no emotion as usual.

Gabriella smiled towards everyone "Morning!"

Sharpay took her sunglasses off once everyone had replied with 'morning' before she dramatically fanned herself "What is up with this torridness"

"I think it's a heatwave Shar. It should only last a couple of days and the temperature will start to drop" Zac informed her, although she didn't seen too pleased with this information. She huffed and made a small stamp with her foot, to show the others that she wasn't happy with this information.

"Well I'm not asking for it to snow or anything but in winter I'd prefer it if the weather was how it should be."

Awkwardly standing next to Gabriella Troy rubbed the back of his neck before announcing "Well I think we should go in Ella. Class is in 5"

No goodbyes were said. Instead nods were shared and by this time many of the students on campus were slowly making their way towards the entry of school. The hallways were filled with students, there wasn't really 'cliques' at East High, everyone kind of fell into their own friendships, and if paired on projets only a small minority would have a problem with it. There may not be cliques in school but there were certainly the 'unwritten rules'. Most people in the high school knew to avoid the corner of the back field at lunch, and the toilets at certain breaks because there were a few people who took drugs. Most people also knew to avoid the back corner of the library unless they were going there to make out. Except from these rules the social development of the high school was fairly normal.

By the time the bell rang most people were either inside their home rooms or stood just outside them. Troy and Gabriella were currently at Gabriella's locker, flirting, which wasn't unusual for the two, it was just a natural part of their relationship.

"Just admit it Ella, when we're dancing you wish we were grinding and dry humping more" Troy spoke arrogantly, even though it was harmless flirting, he was also kind of serious.

Gabriella turned around and shut her locker slowly, seductively, she lifted her head slowly and looked up at him through her thick mascara filled eye lashes and fluttered them with a soft smile on her face "Of course Troy, I thought you knew me by now, if we were alone we would probably be fucking right now" Her voice was quiet but Troy heard each word perfectly.

"I knew it. Don't worry babe the feelings mutual"

After one of his infamous winks footsteps were heard down the hallway, and the two suddenly remembered they should have been in class. "Troy, Gabriella get to class now, when you skip it looks bad on me" Jacks voice echoed around them.

"We're not skipping dad. We're just a little slow"

Jack sighed as he heard his sons tone. Eighteen years ago he never thought that he would he would have felt like such a failure as a father, when his two children were just little boys he always thought their relationship would never change. But as the two entered their teenage years and hit puberty Jack noticed a significant difference in the twins' lifestyles. He tended to be able to bond easier with Zac, and because of this Troy pushed himself away, and they lost the relationship they had from his childhood.

"Slow? From the amount of dancing you guys do. You two are more fit than the basketball team" Jack tried joking to create some kind of connection with his son. Instead all he got was a small smile from Gabriella.

Troy turned away grabbing Gabriella's hand "We better get to class"

Ms. Darbus' professional tone went quiet as she watched two of her home room students walk carelessly into her classroom "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, to what do I owe the pleasure of you actually attending my class?"

"You aren't owed the pleasure, we just have an obligation to attend" Gabriella said to her smartly, a slightly smirk appearing on her face.

"Detention, the both of you. Stop being late to my class or I will start involving the principle" The room filled with 'oohs' as the two made their way to their desks, which was the opposite sides of the room. Although, as soon as the two were seated they instantly started causing disruption. Troy made a small paper air-plane and flew it across the classroom so it landed near Gabriella's desk, both of them ignored Ms. Darbus' attempts to control them and Gabriella stood up and approached the paper air-plane on the floor and picked it up flying it back. Troy cheered and Gabriella jumped up and down as it managed to land perfectly on Troy's desk. The other students in the room watched the situation unfold, and while some laughed or watched others would call out comments to spur Troy and Gabriella on. Soon enough Ms. Darbus had, had enough.

"That is it-" The bell rung, cutting Ms. Darbus off, Troy and Gabriella quickly exited the room before they found themselves in more trouble.

Taylor walked out of the classroom first, heading straight towards the two laughing against a locker in the hallway "Proud of yourselves? I think you've really upset her this time"

Troy shrugged his shoulders "It'll be fine. I'll send her a muffin basket or something"

"You better do something soon, because I don't think things will just 'blow over' any more. You guys have really over done it this time"

* * *

The dance studio was currently occupied by Troy and Gabriella. The music at a volume that most people wouldn't like when trying to concentrate on dancing and not protecting their ears. But to the two that didn't effect them at all, and so it didn't matter where they were, at school, at home or out on the street they would ignore every rule given to them about noise level. The dance studio had wood flooring which was very smooth and easy to glide across, all of the walls were painted white to give it a simple design. Not much thought was given for this room, and with their school budget cuts they hadn't put in the thought of the layout and decoration. They just done what needed to be done.

Gabriella breathed heavily "Can you start the music again?"

Troy nodded and did what she asked. 'OMG' blared through the speakers and Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror as her body started to move and her muscles slowly started aching and she pushed her body to continue.

As he sat watching Troy knew she ached and was tired, they had been here since the beginning of lunch and Gabriella hadn't even taken the chance to sit and eat yet, but Troy knew he had to change that.

"Okay enough" He paused the music and stood up with his sandwich "If you don't sit and eat this now I'll kick your ass or something"

"Or something? That's the shittest threat I've heard" Gabriella told him placing one hand on her hip, while the other accepted the peanut butter and jelly goodness.

"Just eat"

"ugh '_Just eat'_ " She mocked him but smiled, showing she was greatful.

They both sat in silence eating lunch, although Troy sat worriedly glancing at Gabriells every few seconds.

"Are you gonna say something or just keep staring at me?" She said, feeling slightly annoyed with is gaze.

"Have you got anything to say?"

"No"

"Then me neither"

"Sure"

"Are we arguing now?"

"Maybe, you keep looking at me"

Troy sighed, their conversation wasn't going anywhere "I'm sorry. I just wondered why you didn't want to eat, and you pushed yourself to dance just now. I'm just curious why, your not being yourself. Is there something wrong?"

"I guess it's just that time of month, sorry" She sighed, just like Troy had moments ago and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Another comfortable silence fell upon the to as they continued their food, and a silent agreement was shared that they were both okay, but sometimes one would worry about the other, and neither would hide their views on it. While eating the two would share small looks, which would cause them both to smile at each other, and when Troy had finished his lunch his found good entertainment in pokinghis best friend.

"Okay I've finished you can stop poking me now" Gabriella said poking her tongue out.

Before Troy could reply four girls from their dance class rushed into the room, and clearly they were either gossiping or had found an amusing conversation because as they entered they were all giggling and unaware of the two occupying the room. While the two were sat Troy was quick to realise that it could take a long time for the two to be noticed, so to speed up the process he made a rather loud and dramatic cough, which practically forced the girls heads to turn their way.

The short black haired girl blushed "We're sorry we didn't know it was occupied, we'll come back later"

"Oh no stay, we have just finished our lunch so we're leaving anyway. No need to apologise honestly" Gabriella told them smiling their way as herself and Troy gathered up their stuff and started making their way towards the doors. Troy and Gabriella smiled and said their goodbyes to the girls before the left the studio. The hallways were practically empty, considering the warm weather it was fairly obvious that students were either in the cafeteria or outside making the most of the weather, knowing soon the winter season would kick in. Troy slowly slid his hand into his best friends and smiled to himself at the warmth and the acceptance of his hand. Without realising why Troy felt his heart pounding faster than usual as if he was nervous for some reason, however he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and focused on Gabriella and where they were going.

The cafeteria was fairly quiet. The students that were inside had spread themselves out across the tables, making the most of the room which was usually crowded. Zac and his friends were all at the typical 'basketball table' and chose to sit where they normally would instead of somewhere else.

Before they had a chance to announce their arrival Sharpay turned her head and noticed them "Hey guys, you eating lunch?"

"No thanks Shar, we ate in the dance studio and thought we'd come hang out with you guys for the rest of lunch. Are you going outside?" Troy asked and although people in the group were chatting their noise level had lowered as if they were trying to here.

"No we went out and Sharpay was complaining about the heat so we came inside" Zeke filled them in while filling Sharpay's mouth with part of his lunch.

Gabriella laughed "I assumed she'd want to tan"

"Gabs, a lot of people assume a lot of things, but I can assure you I'm not melodramatic 24/7"

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand and grabbed a seat next to Kelsi and pulled Gabriella so she was sitting on him. He noticed Kelsi was eating fries and from just one glance Troy guessed it was a cheese burger, smoothly sliding his hand over he pinched a couple of fries and offered Gabriella one. He wasn't usually one for junk food, and most people who know Troy knows he a guy that tends to stay away from unhealthy food, but that didn't mean he'd have a small bite of something when it was in arms reach. Seeing he was about to steal more food Gabriella swatted his hand away.

"Stop fatty, that's her lunch. You have had yours"

Troy rolled his eyes "Jeez calm down _mom. _Sorry Kels"

Before Gabriella had the chance to retaliate Zac gained the attention of the group "Hey what's everyone doing Saturday?" The many murmurs of their free schedule made Zac continue "I overheard my dad and him and my mom are going to visit my grandparents for the weekend. So we have a 'rents free house, I was thinking basketball, a few beers, people up for that?"

"Have you forgotten that me and my parents are next door?" Gabriella asked as if he was stupid.

The twin shook his head "Of course not didn't you hear what I said? A few beers, not some big party and we won't be drinking outside where your parents will see us. Are you two joining us or are you on a date?"

Troy mentally glared at his idiotic brother "We have no plans yet, but if we want to go we can just walk in since it's my house too"

* * *

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school, which meant the front of East High was packed with students within minutes. A line of yellow school buses were parked out the front and most of those already had people filling the seats inside of them. The fountain centred out the front was uniquely made with an E, this made the fountain a popular place for students to meet and hangout, and in the summer students are likely to be in trouble for climbing in and over the fountain and creating water fights. Troy stood on the fountain scanning the crowd for his bed friend, when he didn't see her he kept his eyes trained on the door that he was sure she was walk through in any minute from now. When she finally did spot her, she was exiting the school with Taylor and Martha laughing with them, she slipped on her ray bans and her head popped up and although Troy couldn't see her eyes he knew she was searching for him. He stood still until she noticed him and went forward to meet him.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't text back I wanted to finish down copying my notes, but before I knew it the bell had gone. Where are we going?" Gabriella asked and pecked his cheek as a small greeting.

Troy smiled at the gesture and moved his head to look at Gabriella's car "I want a hair cut"

"That's all you have to say? Are you going to tell me why, because I know your hair was cut not long ago so to be honest I'm confused as to why you would want one now? Enlighten me Troy Bolton" Gabriella asked him, clearlyus used by the situation.

Grabbing her hand he quickly dragged her to the car and made sure no one was within ear shot before he spoke "I get mistaken for Zac, compared to Zac and in class today even the teacher didn't know who was who. So I decided if I get a haircut it is going to help define me as a person more, I'll no longer be 'one of those Bolton kids'... Don't worry I'm not going to shave it all off"

Gabriella turned the engine on and started to make her way out of the school parking lot "Sounds your decision is made. Have you really thought about this?"

"Yeah, I have more muscle that him, no intention of bragging there, but with the hair it will make us look less a like you know?"

"I can't say I understand, because I am not a twin and I have no siblings. But I think it'll be a good change" Gabriella told him before they carried on their journey. It didn't take long to get to the hair salon, considering it was only a few blocks away they were there within roughly 10 minutes. Once they had parked and were out of the car they made their way into the salon.

The two were greeted by an enthusiastic looking hairdressers, her hair had at least 3 different colours in it and she had a few piercings on her face "Good afternoon guys how can I help?"

Troy smiled and took a step closer "I would like my hair cut, obviously since I'm here, so... Um, do I have to book an appointment or are you free anytime soon?"

"Hun please, look at us we're empty today, you can get it cut now if you'd like or you can come back if it's easier?" The women who Troy was liking already said.

"Now would be great"

* * *

"Troy you look... Hot" Gabriella told him but blushed straight after.

His hair had been cut incredibly short on the back and sides, and although that meant Gabriella would be able to play and grip the sides of his hair she was still able to grip the top as it was long and spiked up, not that she would do that, unless she was upset with him. The lovely lady who cut his hair showed how he could keep his hair sticking up and looking natural. Troy had definitely reached his goal. The hair had transformed his, his jaw seemed more defined and he looked more grown up, just like Gabriella had told him he looked incredibly hot.

When Troy heard Gabriella call him hot he too blushed, this wasn't like their usual banter "Really? You like it, honestly?"

"I love it, you look so much different, an amazing different" Gabriella told him smiling, the small blush still evident in her high cheek bones.

Troy smiled back and let his hands feel his new hair-do "Since you love it, I'm happy. Now we better go show my mum"

They got who got into the car and began to head home. Once again the baby blue mini had the roof back to let in the warm sun. The speed of the car made the air rush through their hair, which was kind of like a new experience for Troy considering his hair had such short sides, it was an odd and unfamiliar feeling. The car ride home was full of general conversation, although by the time they neared their houses the main topic was guessing what their family and friends would say. Gabriella assured Troy she thought everyone would find it as amazing as she did.

The sun was setting when they got home, and when the car was parked and they were walking into Troy's house some of the lights dimly lit the rooms. He heard laughter in the kitchen and knew there were more people in there than he expected. Glancing at Gabriella nervously, he smiled when he saw her comforting smile which convinced him he was being stupid when all he had to do was to walk into the room.

When he walked into the kitchen his mom was the first person to notice "Wow, Troy you've had a haircut!"

Troy controlled the urge to roll his eyes "No mum I went running" This earned and slap on the head.

"You are my son you can't mock me. You look so grown up, it really suits you"

After thanking her acceptance Troy noticed the others in the room, his dad, Zac and Chad. They didn't really have any expression on their face, and Troy wasn't sure whether that was a positive or negative thing until Chad spoke.

"Dude you look so different, Zac go stand next to him" Chas practically ordered him, Zac stood next to his brother and Chad started comparing "See it just makes them look... Different, no offence Zac But you bro has some serious muscles. Why haven't we seen them before? Bet you were hiding them so we wouldn't convince you to join the team"

Zac frowned "Who's best friend are you man?"

Chad waved his hands about, looking like a typical mad man "Don't be stupid, don't you like it?"

"Yeah, it's different" Zac seemed to kind of shrug it off as if he didn't care.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and turned to his mom "Ella and I are going to go show Marie and David my hair. Think we're going to sleep here tonight so we won't be round there long"

"Since you _asked _so politely, yes dear she can stay!" Lucille's words faded as they were already gone.


	4. Burning Desire

**Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The High School Musical Franchise. This Content Below Is Strictly Used for Entertainment, And In No Way Am I Making Any Profit From Writing This :) I Do Not Own Any Of The Songs Featured In This Fanfic :)**

**Summary: **How can everything change in one day? How can you fall in love... But not remember who they are' - Troy Bolton. 'If you could go back in time, what would you change' - Ms. Darbus 'Everything' - Gabriella

**Rated M:** Strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence and strong coarse language.

**Song(s) in this chapter: **Bob the builder - Can we fix it

Sean Kingston ft. Nicki Minaj - Letting go (Dutty love)

**Author's note: **I didn't really feel like I had much to focus on for this chapter so I decided to focus on Troy and Gabriella completely. Also thank you _**Kaybaby1127 **_for a review on every chapter I've put on so far :-) Also to the person who commented on my YouTube feed _**CampRock2468 **_My life is not dedicated to writing, it's dedicated to getting through college and going through a hard time with my family, so don't comment saying 'I don't think your coming back' because I'm here but I'm not going to be typing away every night... Anyway I recently had appendicitis... Wasn't fun at all one minute I had a small stomach ache the next I was in a hospital bed with no appendix, so I doubt I will update often, but I'll type when I get any free time.

_Lucy xoxo_

* * *

_. X~ A burning desire is the greatest motivator of every human action ~X ._

* * *

It was Friday evening. Jack and Lucille Bolton had decided to make the most of their weekend with Jacks parents and so they were going to travel and stay there for the weekend. Lucille had a couple of failed attempts at convincing her son's to join them, but she knew that high school kids were at the stage where they didn't enjoy family occasions like they did when they were children, and forcing them to join them would only mean a frustrating family visit with her sulking children. This didn't mean that she was completely happy with them staying alone. She was not stupid, although times had changed since she was 18 she knew that when there was an opportunity of an empty house, there would either be a party or people around, and by people she meant people of the opposite sex. Since the age of 14 when Zac became interested in girls Jack had told both boys repeatedly about not pressuring them and not letting themselves being forced into anything. Jack and Lucille had been known as the _cool _parents because they had given the boys condoms and told them that if they felt too embarrassed to buy them that they would be bought for them, as long as the boys were being safe Lucille didn't mind. She had been asked by Zac around five times for more until he asking stopped and Troy, well he just never asked. Instead Troy had found the whole situation embarrassing, and every talk they'd had about being safe he found looking at the floor much more interesting.

Jack, Zac, Troy and Gabriella were sat on the sofa watching TV while Lucille was walking around frantically trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything "Jack do you have your deodorant?"

"Yes because _you _packed it. Seriously Luc you did a check list, you've packed everything possible... Just come relax" Jack told her as his stressed out wife barely payed any attention to what he was saying. It wasn't the first time they'd been away without the kids, but every time they went she would also be a panicking mess beforehand.

Lucille sighed and walked through sitting down next to her husband "I'm just worrying, not just about forgetting stuff. Leaving these two as well"

"Don't worry I'll be here" Gabriella said "Besides you know I'm going to kick their butts if they start messing the house up and being typical boys, and Troy and I will be here both nights so Zac wont be alone"

Troy chuckled at this and gave Gabriella's shoulder a light squeeze "I hate to say it mom but you know Gabriella is right. She can kick both our asses, so you have no need to be worried about us causing mayhem, disrupting the neighbourhood, going to jail... We're gonna be fine"

"Dude telling her the possibilities will worry her more" Zac told him, his eyes never leaving the TV.

Lucille stood up and looked at Jack "Well I think we need to be setting off now... Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Mom we'll be fine, go see Grandma and grandpa and we'll see you Sunday" Troy said, then he stood up and walked into the dining area where there bags were situated. When Lucille gave Jack a stern look he took it as his cue to stand up and take the bags to put into the car. When their parents said their goodbyes, Zac looked uninterested but said goodbye, and Troy and Gabriella watched them leave in the car smiling and waving. As they decided they would carry on watching TV with Zac they noticed he had already been into the refrigerator and taken out food and drink. Troy had no doubt he'd be there most of the night.

Troy sat down across from his brother "What time are people coming over tomorrow night?"

Zac looked sheepishly at Troy and then avoided eye contact "Actually, there are people coming over both nights. Tonight me and the guys just want to chill and drink and tomorrow we're going to have girls round too"

"When were you going to tell me this?" Troy asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm telling you now"

"Yeah because I asked. Don't worry it's cool and I'm hardly going to stop it from happening, but you could have told me... Just saying bro"

Gabriella watched the two and decided to change the topic to overcome the tension in the room "Are we going to eat some food or what? I'm not your typical salad eating girl, I want some meat. Order take away or cook?"

"Gabs cook spaghetti and meatballs, I could really eat that right that"

She rolled her eyes "Fine but you got to help me Troy. I'll see how much we have in the fridge and if their is enough I'll make some for the rest of the guys that are coming tonight?"

"I can help"

The two walked into the kitchen to start cooking. Spaghetti and meatballs was a speciality of Troy and Gabriella's, they weren't exactly top chefs but get them to cook an Italian dish and they could serve you mouth watering food.

The kitchen had been recently decorated and updated and modernised into the 21st century. There was only the one large window in the kitchen which overlooked the back garden, the pro of having it was that it let a lot of light into the kitchen and made the room feel more open, however it had been broken many times due to 'bad aims' and Troy in a bad mood. The island was the centre piece and was fairly large, it had four chairs surrounding it and was often a place where, serious family discussions, were held.

"Troy can you pass me that chopping board, then we can start making food"

* * *

8pm in the Bolton residence, the laughter from downstairs would have been heard from Zac and his friends if it wasn't for the level of noise that Troy and Gabriella had their music playing at. Currently, the two were in Troy's bedroom, Gabriella was in grey yoga pants and a light pink camisole and Troy was wearing black jogging bottoms and a grey wife beater. It was one the those evenings that he was with his best friend and he couldn't picture a better place to be, they were having fun without any interruptions. Instead they were laughing and jumping on the bed.

_Bob the builder,_

_Can we fix it?_

_Bob the builder,_

_Yes we can!_

Troy laughed and pulled Gabriella down with him so they were sitting on the bed. They rested into the comforter, using the remote Troy turned down the music so he was able to listen and could be heard.

"So... Any new guys since we last spoke?" Troy asked carelessly draping his arm across her shoulders.

She glanced up and him " Since we last spoke? We barely leave each others side, so except from you? No one, they wouldn't get a chance since your always in my bed"

"I'm not in your bed right now. In fact your in mine, so actually I think you could be a stalker or something? You wear my clothes sometimes, you _love _dancing with me and you practically _beg _me to sleep with you" He announced the smirk on his faced matched the arrogance that was laced through his voice "Do you want to be in a relationship?"

Gabriella cleared her throat and spoke "I don't know, I haven't thought about it. But then thinking about not thinking about it makes me feel weird, I mean I'm a teenage girl and I've kissed two guys and been on one date, I don't feel I want a boyfriend... Should I feel I want a boyfriend?"

"It's not what other people think its what you think and want, you can't force yourself to feel something that just isn't there, and in the mean time you have me"

"Thanks Troy" A frown suddenly appeared on her face " I am not a stalker!"

"Took you long enough to realise I said that" Troy winked and stood up "I'm thirsty, you want anything to drink?"

Gabriella shook her head "No thanks"

As Troy made his way downstairs he became aware of the noise that originated from the lounge. Peering his head through the door his quick glance soon turned into him examining the room. Zac, Chad and a few other people Troy noticed from school were spaced out across the room, crates of alcohol situated on the floor, mainly beer but he noticed there were a few spirits there as well. Deciding it was best to ignore his drunken brother and his friends Troy went to leave.

"Yo bro! Oh my god that rhymes! Bro you want some drink?" Zac's slurred voiced bellowed out.

An automatic reaction would have been for him to say no, but a voice inside Troy's head told him to take the beer, his parents were out and it was the weekend. Why not? "Sure, how many bottles can I have?"

"Give him that box, there's half left" A drunken Chad told Zeke who was picking up a box and passed it to Troy. Since most if not all were intoxicated none of them seemed bothered about how many he could have. So once the box was in his arms he nodded his head and carried the box to his room.

"I didn't know you were drinking tonight?" Gabriella asked while peering into the box and taking a beer.

Both opened their beers "Well they are all drunk and offered me some. I thought you weren't thirsty?"

"I wasn't, but that was for soda"

* * *

Half an hour til midnight, Troy and Gabriella had no idea what was happening downstairs because instead they had created a party for two in Troy's bedroom. They were unaware of the amount of alcohol in their bodies, as soon as one bottle was finished another would soon be opened. They had iTunes up on the laptop with music playing, and the room was completely disorganised pillows were on the floor, a chair was upside down, it looked chaotic.

Troy giggled and stood up grabbing Gabriella's hands "We have to dance like we're in a club!"

"But we're not in a club?" Gabriella slurred out.

"Captain obvious, when people are drunk they dance like people do in clubs. We're drunk so let's dance!"

Troy stumbled over to the laptop and put on a song more suitable to dance to. When he pressed played he turned to Gabriella to look for her approval, and once she agreed it was as if the room temperature was suddenly much hotter than a few seconds ago. Troy swallowed a lump he thought was in his throat as Gabriella swayed her hips towards him.

"What do we do? I've never done this before" Gabriella asked, her speech clearly indicating how drunk she was.

Troy moved his hands to her hips "I don't think there is much to it. We start by swaying I think"

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_

_What if you would just come right out of these clothes_  
_You can finally feel the wind when it blows_  
_Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

Gabriella had wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, it gave her enough control to pull his body closer to hers. The atmosphere had gone from fun and care free to serious in a matter of seconds. The two were both breathing more heavily and Troy moved his head so their foreheads were leaning against one another's. Gabriella had slightly changed the way she moved her hips so they were grinding rather than just swaying, it was a step into giving their relationship a completely different meaning.

He felt as if oxygen just wasn't reaching his lungs, as if he could pass out at any given moment, he always knew his best friend had a hot body that practically every girl was jealous of, but he hadn't thought much about the sexual uses of her body. But now that her hips were moving delicately so their groins would grind against each other he could definitely see her in a sexual manner.

She felt his breath against her lips. In all of the years she'd known Troy she'd never felt such an urge to feel his lips pressed against her own. She watched him run his tongue across his lips, although she'd swear she'd seen two tongues, she wished she could help with wetting his lips. Her wish came true.

Their lips smashed together. The alcohol they had consumed made it near impossible to think about the consequences, they wanted the kiss and they took it when the opportunity came. Troy's hand's dropped down to her bottom and gripped so she was unable to move her body away. They slowly walked until her back hit the wall and the kisses got more passionate. Chest to chest, lip to lip, not even a piece of paper could fit between the two. Gabriella let out a small moan as her tongue grazed his, suddenly they were having a small game in each others mouth, a battle between there tongues. Troy knew that if it was at a different time, maybe not a different place, he would be desperate to start removing clothes and relieve the pressure of having something hard being suffocated in his pants.

Neither would ever be able to re-call how long they were making out for. However, they would be able to say it wasn't as long as they would have liked it to be. When they pulled apart Troy took in Gabriella's swollen lips and her dilated pupils.

"Did we just do that?"

Gabriefly giggled at his question "No your dreaming! That was weird wasn't it"

"Yeah, I just thought we would dance. Lets go downstairs before we end up fucking" Troy said laughing.

He grabbed Gabriella's hand and two beers before turning off the music and heading downstairs. Zac and Chad were partying hard and most of the guys were drunk but relaxing on the sofa's. Zac and Chad were completely intoxicated and it had made them look like kids who had eaten too much candy. Instead of basketball on the flat screen TV music was on and the two teens were not dancing, but jumping to the beat of the music.

Troy stumbled over to his twin "Zee thanks for the drink man"

When he noticed his brother Zac stopped jumping and hugged his brother "You are very welcome, why are you down here?"

"We made out and thought it'd be best to not be alone" Troy whispered into his brothers ear.

"No way! Guy, guys my brother is growing up. Dude soon you'll be going to college getting married. I love you bro"

"I love you too"

"Alright since we are both cool we have to dance together"

Zac started jumping to the beat again and Troy laughed joining in. Surprisingly he didn't feel stupid at all, but the room did spin more than it did when he was standing still. Before he got a chance to get into the music Zeke interrupted him.

"Troy, man you have to down this cup"

He took a sniff of the cup, clearly he wasn't some expert in alcohol but he knew that there was more than one type of drink in this cup "What the fuck is in this?"

Zeke laughed "Vodka, rum, Sambuca, apple cider, root beer and orange juice"

Although he asked the question, Troy really didn't care as to what was in it. From the smell it was obvious there would be a horrible taste, but if it was going to be a laugh then he would do it. Without thinking he took hold of the cup and quickly tipped it back into his mouth, he tried to ignore the burning sensation in his throat. When the cup was empty he started coughing and spluttering, he knew from that open that within the next few hours his head would be down the toilet and he would watching the things that he had eaten and drunk going into the toilet.

Gabriella laughed as he started coughing _Paybacks a bitch. _She thought. Everyone around her was either laughing at Troy or laughing with each other, she wondered if her parents heard all the noise they were making. However, that thought didn't last long because she was distracted by the guys chanting 'Chug' serveral times and Chad was looking a little more green than he did a couple of minutes ago. Unlike Troy, Chad had trouble keeping the drink in his stomach and ran - while his hair bounced - into the bathroom, he did not even make an effort to shut the door, giving everyone the pleasure to be able to hear the revolting sound of the barf entering to toilet. An awkward silence filled the room as they all warily glanced at each other. Most wondering who would be next.

Troy stumbled over to Gabriella "Hey gorgeous, you look fucking sexy"

"I'm in yoga pants drunk, but thanks" She slurred and leaned against his side.

"But still, and that kiss. Man that was just wow, my lips tingled and I'm sure that wasn't the alcohol"

She gripped onto his arm when she nearly tripped and looked up at him "Yeah but we are supposed to be best friends, you know when girls do that best life friends thing, ya'know BFF, that is supposed to be us. So it is kinda odd that we kissed, but even though I want to be friends I want to kiss you again"

"Well lets kiss for tonight, blame it on the booze and tomorrow we go back to being best friends" Troy said, not succeeding in trying to sound sober.

Instead of replying she just grabbed his arm and dragged him back upstairs. The two of them were laughing the whole way and when they got inside Gabriella wasted no time in turning the music on and started to dance. At first she was dancing on her own, shaking her hips by the laptop, until Troy picked her up from behind and pulled her away.

"Babe, I think we should sneak into a club" Troy said, starting to dance with Gabriella.

She looked up at him confused "But we can't get in them?"

"I know, just try to, not right now we're too wasted, we can try in a couple of weeks and dress up and try and look 21" He laughed "It'll be fun!"

"You're crazy, but I'll humor you"

Troy grinned and dragged Gabriella onto the bed "Good. Now sleepy time Elle"


End file.
